


The TARDIS and the Alternian Girl

by SilhouettedBowTie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover, Eleventh Doctor Era, Gen, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouettedBowTie/pseuds/SilhouettedBowTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket is on a mission- to find and defeat Jack Noir. Everything is going as she expected whilst on her search, until a certain Blue Box appears before her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The TARDIS and the Alternian Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either Doctor Who or Homestuck. All rights go towards the respective owners.

The TARDIS and the Alternian Girl.

Vriska Serket drew a deep breath as she continued to pursue Jack Noir, despite the fact that she was indeed a God Tier and currently flying in through the depths of space- it was the thought that counts, right?

 She had to do this- there wasn’t any other alternative, as far as she could see. Hunting down and killing Jack Noir would prove all of her ‘friends’ wrong; she would no longer be the ‘huge bitch that killed and manipulated her friends’, she would be a hero. She would be seen as their saviour and they would be the ones begging for forgiveness.

A grin began to creep across the Thief of Light’s face as she further contemplated her future, but not once did she even begin to consider what would happen if she failed and the consequences that would continue to resonate afterwards. She knew with full confidence that Jack Noir will be stopped by her in the very near future (and if she was scared, even the slightest, she certainly did not show it to even herself).

Before Vriska had the opportunity to consider her future she was stopped her in her tracks, causing her to freeze and stare in confusion. It was like nothing that she had ever witnessed before in her entire life- it was a tall, dark blue box. And it was fading into existence a little more than an arm’s reach in front of her from seemingly nowhere, flickering in and out of being a tangible object.

Was this one of Noir’s ploys? Bait to distract her from the pursuit? That couldn’t be right- she was certain Noir couldn’t have done something such as this- she wasn’t even sure if he knew of her approach. But what could it possibly be?

It was then that the both doors of the box flung open to reveal a strange looking alien- one of John’s kind, it would seem, wearing an odd red bowtie and looking incredibly bewildered as it gazed around into the void of space, eyes then locking onto an equally bemused Vriska, whom was currently cautiously backing away from the strange object, having been almost hit in the face with one of the doors.

“This isn’t Apalapucia… is it?” Was all that he said, eyebrows raised as he waited for an answer. Vriska ceased to move.  

She could understand him perfectly fine. Huh. Nonetheless she continued to stay silent and only gave him a brief shake of her head in regards to his question.

The bizarre one’s eyebrows then creased, deep in thought. “I see… mustn’t have given the TARDIS good enough percussive maintenance before leaving…” The male paused yet again in thought.

 _The TARDIS… is that what this weird blue thing is?_ Vriska mused to herself as she continued to observe the spectacle before her.

 The bowtie wearing alien then sharply jerked out of his absorbed and pensive state and gestured at Vriska, “You… how are you still alive out there? There’s nothing but the void of space surrounding you and yet you’re fully conscious and… flying? Is that what you’re doing in your strange get up?”

 _I find THAT one ironic, tie boy._ Vriska thought protectively to herself as the Doctor continued to babble onwards, “You’re a Troll, aren’t you? But that isn’t possible since you’re race is supposed to be extinct and Alternia itself was destroyed. Then again that is a bit hypocritical considering my circumstances. Of course you are a Troll- you’re unique horns are only prevalent to the Troll species,” the Doctor then indicated the two orange-shaded, vaguely candy corn-esque,  horns protruding out of Vriska’s head, “Thing is, though, there are no Trolls in the entire Hemospectrum that actually _have wings_. And they certainly can’t fly about in the voids of space, either.  What are you doing out here, anyway?”

 _Who even is this guy?_  She thought to herself as the alien continued to question her extensively, despite her not having even said a word. And since she couldn’t even produce sound in space in the first place (which brought on yet another question- how can she even hear him speak in the first place and how has he not suffocated yet? The longer this alien was around the more questions arose surrounding him) she decided to just stare, occasionally blinking to make certain that what was before her was indeed real.

The male abruptly ceased to speak as another voice, a female one, spoke from inside the TARDIS (how could more than one person even fit in that thing?). Vriska continued to watch as an alien with incredibly vibrant red hair appeared to the left of the Doctor, sticking her head out so that she could get a good look at what was distracting him from continuing on their search for the second best Paradise planet. Her eyes immediately locked onto Vriska and widened in surprise. “Whoa.” Was all that she said.

 _How does this even work?_ Vriska thought incredulously to herself as a third figure appeared over Bow Tie’s right shoulder; another male.

“Is that a fairy!?” Exclaimed the third one disbelievingly, obviously indicating Vriska’s rather conspicuous wings.

“What? No!” Responded Bow Tie, who then turned to face the gawky-looking stunned one to his right, “That is a Troll, Rory, not a fairy. Mind you, usually they don’t have wings,” he glanced briefly at Vriska, making certain that the Alternian girl was still with them, and returned to Rory, “Now if you don’t mind I think we best be on our way… could you just spare me a moment, the two of you, and return to the Console and give her some more percussive maintenance as I say my goodbyes?”

“But Doctor-” The Red-Headed one began to protest as she and Rory were ushered back further into the TARDIS.

 _It’s bigger on the inside…_ Realized Vriska as she watched the two companions stand by a large piece of machinery, which stood tall in the centre of the room, and watch as the Doctor (what sort of a name is that?) returned to Vriska once more, rubbing his hands together anxiously.

“Now we really must be off, and it seems that I have interrupted something here, so farewell, Troll.” He gave Vriska a quick salute and began to close the doors but abruptly turned paused to face her once more, “Oh, and one more thing,” he flashed her a quick grin, “Good luck!” And with that the doors of the TARDIS closed and remained still for some time, eventually it began to fade in and out of existence once more and after repeating this process several more times vanished completely, leaving Vriska by herself once more.

 _Good luck for what?_  She thought as she continued on her search for Jack Noir, though instead of further contemplating her future the Thief of Light was still regarding the odd little man and his friends inside that bizarre blue box, and continued to do so for quite a significant amount of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided just to do a quick crossover fic to get the ball rolling as a beginning and introduction of sorts to my works here. There isn't really any meaning to this, I just wanted something up here and I was in the mood to write a crossover, so here we are! I hope you all enjoyed my first ever fic here and any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
